


【生莲szd】欺诈游戏（Chapter 1-8，12/13更新）

by RONG_ovo



Category: Produce 101 Japan, pdj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_ovo/pseuds/RONG_ovo
Summary: CP→【大平祥生x川尻莲】一篇随时会跑路的脑洞文，大约是短篇？公主是攻！而且是男的！是金瓜！不过正如文名，这一切均从一个【欺诈游戏】开始……
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 12





	1. 【生莲szd】欺诈游戏-1

欺诈游戏-1

冷寂的夜里，拆迁区破旧的筒子楼里空无一人，只有三两只野猫匆匆跑过。

——或者，应该说本来应该是这样的。

倏地，一道比野猫还要敏捷矫健的身影从楼梯阴影处闪过，只是一眨眼的工夫，人影便巧妙又悄无声息地匿身于两扇门之间的视觉盲点。

他的指尖点在内置式耳机上，耳机那端搭档金城冷静沉稳的声音从里面传来：“已经到达目标门外，back-up team已就位，狙击手已就位。”

闻言他轻轻敲了两下麦克风作为回应。

金城顿了片刻，继续开口，只是这次他的声音很严肃：“莲，这个任务目标十分危险，千万不要放松警惕，我们特工局所有人都在等你安全回来。”

代号为“莲”的就是特工局突击队长，在加入特工局的那天开始，他的真实姓名就被永远地隐藏了，只有一次次任务中所塑造出的这一个简单音节的代号，为人所知。

莲眯起双眼，飞快地用余光确认了周围高楼上狙击手的方位，谨慎地再次敲击了两下耳麦，代表着他的回答。

“放心吧！”

代表着莲生命迹象的红点在筒子楼平面图中闪烁，而根据实时红外遥感影像显示，那个危险至极的罪犯就在距离莲一墙之隔的这扇门之后。

金城碧海屏息凝神，紧张地盯着屏幕上的那个不断向敌方靠近的红点，地图上除了目标还有一个极其微弱的微芒，想来被掳去的人质早已凶多吉少。

“Sky，你的搭档你还信不过吗？”旁边代号为“甲”的井上港人摸着自己的指甲，间歇地瞥一眼屏幕上的情况。

在上个月之前，“甲”还是一名和“莲”同样出色的特工局精英，只是两人分属不同编队，是平时碰到总是会被互相比一比的竞争关系。

但那些都已经成为过去式。

井上港人摸到第三片指甲就停了下来。他的两只手掌都被人活生生削了一半下去，现在的“甲”已经无法握住枪，腿上的伤更让他差点残疾。

他已经无法再成为名为“甲”的精英特工了。

那次失败的任务不仅带走了他半个手掌，更是差点让他命丧黄泉，如果不是back-up team紧急支援，他连这条命都捡不回来。

而这一切都是拜那个莲越离越近的红点所赐。

金城知道，井上港人看上去云淡风轻，实际上内心深处必然已经绞得死紧。因为……他也经历过这些。

只有永远失去特工代号之后，他们才会取回自己遗失的真实姓名，比如Sky的金城碧海，又比如甲的井上港人。

“我不是不信任莲，只是这个目标实在是太危险了，我目前对莲的真实姓名可是一点也不感兴趣的。”

金城话音刚落，两个人就同时绷紧神经，后背板的笔直——就在刚刚，那个代表着莲的红点突围了，并且迅速和目标的红点缠作一团！

监控室内的人急忙放下手中的事情，齐齐看过来。

两个不断闪烁的红点几乎烧烙在了众人的视网膜上，就在眼睛盯得酸乏的时候，其中一个红点慢慢地，熄灭了下去。

金城听到熟悉的两声敲击从听筒传来，这才放心地呼出一口气，井上也这才意识到自己后背衬衣已经被冷汗给浸湿了。

莲在确认目标已经彻底失去生命迹象之后，才过去检查他身上的衣服。

虽然伪装成随处可见的色狼流浪汉，但是目标显然身上藏了不少危险的武器，果然，衣服内侧绑了好几把短匕首。

没想到这居然还是个玩飞刀的，这么锋利的短匕首真要是用起来，恐怕夺命的速度也不会逊色！

如果不是一开始就把他的手臂给折断了，后果简直不堪设想，即使是莲也不由得后怕地暗忖。

一阵窸窸窣窣，莲从目标的身上又找到一张被握得皱皱巴巴的纸。

那是一张极其模糊的照片，看上去整张相纸都曾经被浸泡在浓郁的血里，边缘已经是一片脏污。就算使劲盯着，也只能依稀辨认出是个男人的身影，逆光拍摄出来的光源挡住了脸部的所有信息，只是让男人的头发被镀上了金色的光泽。

他的眉骨轮廓也因为全部向后梳去的额发暴露出来，优越的起伏弧度中带着东方人独有的雅致。

对，不知怎的，莲竟然从照片中这么不羁的发型中看到了内敛的风雅。

“又是这张照片……”莲心中有种不太舒服的预感。

金城那边传来声音：“你是说，你又在目标身上发现了那张模糊的奇怪照片了么？这是这个月第几个了……”

“第四个。”莲捏紧那张薄薄的相纸，目光冷了下去，“这其中绝对有些什么……”

忽然，一声极其微弱的呻.吟打断了莲的思考。

莲条件反射地举枪瞄准，但手臂却僵住了。

那声异响自然也被金城和井上听到了，“莲！不要轻举妄动，在你两点钟方向，有个微弱的红点在闪烁，恐怕是个……幸存的人质。”

莲慢慢把枪放下，脸上的神情从警惕变为震惊，又一点点转为凝重。

金发的青年奄奄一息地倒在一堆拙劣的遮挡物后面，他的双手被绑在身后，磨出了触目惊心的两道血痕。他上身的衬衫完好，裤子却破破烂烂的，似乎是有被暴力撕扯过。

而他昏迷的地上有着一摊已经凝固的黑红色血迹，将勉强套在他腰胯上的破布状牛仔裤完全洇湿。

莲的靠近让金发青年挣扎着睁开了眼睛，视线模糊地望着莲的方向。但他的嗓子已经完全说不出话了，只能够用嘴型不断重复说着：

“救救我，救救我……”

莲神色凝重地接通金城：“发现幸存人质，需要急救支持。”顿了顿，他艰难地看着青年脖子上的淤痕补充道，“人质可能需要情绪辅导介入，推测人质遭受了长时间的囚禁，和……性.侵。”


	2. 【生莲szd】欺诈游戏-2

欺诈游戏-2

“刷拉拉……”

伴随着“吱”的一道水龙头被拧紧的声音，莲从莲蓬头下面抬起头来，抹了一把脸。

水珠包裹着他银色的利落短发落下，沿途滚过他终日隐藏在特工特训服下面的清瘦肩背。

莲的手还握在水龙头上，脑内却还在挥之不去地回放早些时候触目惊心的画面。

如同纯白的雪地被醉汉粗鲁的黑脚印踩过……

如同纯洁的幼鹿被残忍戮杀在肮脏的圈养园……

如同所有美好事物被玷污所带来的冲击，任务明明已经完美结束，但发现幸存人质时的场景就像是刻在了他的脑海里，无法挥去的入侵每一个脑细胞，让它们全部牢牢记住每一个细节。

金发青年就像是那只被人折断美丽脖颈的幼鹿。

浑身上下都是那么的脆弱不堪。

从青年透着冷瓷感的白净皮肤，到他被长长的刘海遮住只在偶尔透出的绝望眼神，再到那仅仅一眼就叫人不忍细看的衣不蔽体，以及……地上已然干涸的骇人血迹。

一想到这里莲就猛地攥紧了手中的旧式水龙头，手背上青筋暴起，由于愤怒已经克制不住地颤抖！

“那个该死的畜生！”莲第一次对自己这么不满，他让目标死的太轻松了。

那种该千刀万剐的渣滓竟然就那么简单地解脱了。

如果自己早知道里面发生的事，再早一点……

如果自己再快一点突袭……

莲长长地叹了一口气，努力让自己的理智控制情绪，尽量不去回想金发青年如折颈幼鹿一般凄惨的身影。

他胡乱地拉过毛巾搓着自己银色的短发，围上浴巾。

在走出浴室之前，莲低头看了一眼地上脱下来的特工行动作战服，从内侧夹层拿出来了那张皱皱巴巴的相纸。

由于浸透相纸的血迹已经完全干了，这张照片十分难以被抚平。

不是第一起，这已经是第四次了。

拍摄的角度每张都略有不同，但是相同的都是那个背着光站着的男人。

冥冥之中莲对这张照片上的男子有种不同寻常的感觉，于是从第一次就留意了这个奇怪的照片。

莲看着照片上模糊的身影，在心里默默想道：“不管你是谁，想耍什么花招，想要玩什么游戏，捉迷藏游戏也罢，我一定会找出来你是谁！”

正想着，一道突兀的电话铃声将莲的思绪打断。

是医院那边的电话。

“喂，您好，请问我之前救的那位人质……我是说那位病患怎么样了？”

他的问话马上就被女医生气冲冲地打断了：“没错！就是你送来的那个男孩子，莲先生我必须要说您，您不能放下人就走啊？”

这家医院是和特工局有关联的，因此急救部的医生都大概知道莲的身份特殊性。

但是医院毕竟人多耳杂，医生还是严谨低调地称他为莲先生。

“不是，我看他还在昏迷，我那身衣服也不适合在医院等着他……”

没想到莲说一半又被劈头盖脸地打断了：“别说那些了，你赶紧过来吧！”

接着女医生的一句“他要是出了任何生命危险我们可管不了！”差点把莲砸的头晕眼花。

“什么？？”

原本好不容易被莲压制下去的那副凄惨画面又在脑海里死灰复燃，但这次金发青年眼里的光一点点熄灭了，在莲脑海中，眼睁睁看着他失去了最后一丝生机。

“你可不能就这么死了啊！”

莲咬紧牙关急匆匆地抓过衣服穿上，拽过挂在一旁的皮带和钥匙串就夺门而出！

*

十五分钟的车程愣是被莲缩短成了五分钟就到了。

看到他这副火急火燎赶回来的样子，菅井医生才懒洋洋地抬起眼撇了一眼。

“不错，到的还挺快。”

“菅井老师，他人呢？在哪里？”

莲刚进特工局的时候，为了了解急救知识曾经和菅井学习过不短的一段时间，因此总是尊称他为菅井老师。

一提到那个病患菅井医生就气不打一处来，倒起了苦水，“就在里面呢，医护人员想给他擦擦脸和身体，他不让啊，哪怕是碰一下手就吓得跟什么似的……”

莲心里听着难受：“不是和医护组协商过了需要心理辅导介入还需要……小心温柔对待吗？而且特地说了要请体贴的女性医护人员？”

“其实我觉得他并没有被……”菅井医生忽然反应过来，怒目而视，“等等，这话是什么意思啊？莲先生难道觉得我不是一个温柔的女人吗？”

说着菅井医生咄咄逼人地数落起来。

莲看着菅井老师健硕得快要包不进裙子里的腿部肌肉，和凶神恶煞的表情，冷汗都出来了。

更别提嘴上涂着的牛血色口红，据说是什么流行的大热颜色，但是配上菅井医生的脸，怎么看都像是“后妈色”。

这个问题不管怎么回答恐怕都是送分题。

莲连忙拦住一旁的年轻护工问道：“玲叶，他究竟怎么了？现在出什么事了？”

北川玲叶平时话就不多，整个人闷闷的，只是示意莲跟他走，绕过长长的走廊，打开了尽头的病房。

莲一看到门口“特护病房”几个字就没法镇定了，当时“甲”差点丢了半条命，也是进了同样一间病房。

几步并成一步冲进去的莲慢了半拍才听到玲叶在身后无奈的声音：“喏，就是那个包成小山似的粽子。”

意外地，特护病房里没有莲想象中的可怕场景，但是医院的蓝被子被包成了一团，缩在病床一角。

听到莲走近的脚步声，还巍巍颤抖了起来。

几缕金色的发丝从被子缝隙里钻了出来。

玲叶无奈道：“他连菅井医生都不给碰，我们男生一靠近……哪怕我这种类型的，他就这样用被子把自己全身包裹起来。”

说着他叹了口气，“今天院里妇产科手术告急，女护士和女医生很多都去那边了，急救处人手确实不够。”

莲低声说道：“那也不能这样，他现在经受不了刺激。”

他想了想，保持和“小山包”的一断距离，尽量语气温柔地开口：“那个，你现在……”

听到他温和好听的声音，“小山包”顿了顿，小心翼翼地露出一双眼睛。

在他看到莲的下一刻，莲眼前一花，一大团蓝色连人带被子撞进了他怀里。

金发青年将颤抖着的下巴探出被子的包围，埋在莲的肩膀上，莲仿佛听到了哭泣声，但是青年已经哭不出来了，只有干哑至极的簌簌轻响。

莲侧头看去，果然看到被子里面他的衣服根本就没换过。

然后，莲听到他用已经发不出任何声音的嗓子，气若游丝地一字一句：“请带……带我离开这里。”

莲担忧地看着他的侧颜：“带你离开这里？可是你需要在医院洗个澡好好休息一下……”

菅井医生的声音忽然从门口传来：“既然不愿意在医院，那去你家不就行了么？对吧，莲。”


	3. 【生莲szd】欺诈游戏-3

欺诈游戏-3

菅井医生拿着一本病历本翻着：“该做的基本检查都已经检查过了，身体目前来说没什么需要住院的大毛病，应该是身体虚弱加上精神紧张，才会让他这么一惊一乍的。”

在菅井医生刚出现的时候，金发青年就害怕地迅速缩回蓝被子，再一次把自己裹成一个小山包。

莲抱着这堆不断往后退却的小山包，连声安抚道“没事的，没事的”，隔着蓝被子一下下轻拍着他受到惊吓的后背。

“可是老师，他现在身体情况还不算完全明朗，是不是住院观察一段时间会比较保险？”

莲怕菅井老师听不懂自己的潜台词，还特地把“身体情况”几个字咬字清晰地重点读了一遍。

如果真的是被那个渣滓……那个了，那种伤口就算再小也不能随便就出院吧，莲努力朝菅井老师使眼色，尽量不让金发青年听出来地暗示菅井老师。

菅井医生虽然现在是女性，但准确说来他其实是跨性别者，心思比常人更加细腻，这也是为什么莲安心把刚解救出的受伤人质交给他的原因。

莲相信菅井能够感同身受体谅到这种特殊情况。

“说实话，我觉得你可能有些误判，可能并没有你想象中……”菅井医生皱着眉头提醒着，但刚说了一半就被莲示意打断。

莲听到了隔着被子的啜泣声，闷闷的低低的，金发青年还死死地捏着被角不让他看到自己的脸。

一时心急的莲碰上了他的手指，把自己闷在被子里的青年顿时浑身一颤。

从蓝色的小山包里缓缓露出金色的发顶，和一双哭得红通通的双眼。

“不要……请不要丢下我一个人……！”大概已经哭到说不出话来了，金发青年艰难地用呼气传递着自己心底的声音。

那双眼睛明明已经红成了小白兔一样，金发青年却倔强地咬着下唇，不让蓄在眼眶里的眼泪滚下来。

这是莲第一次这么不加遮掩地直视他的眼睛，无害的下垂狗狗眼从眼角开始红成了一片。

这样无害的人，却被人那样伤害……

一想到这里，莲就是心里一痛，握紧了他的手许诺：“好，我不会丢下你不管的。”

*

出院手续办理的很顺利，毕竟之前莲帮代号为“甲”的井上港人办理过一次，医院的工作人员他大多都认识了，对于流程也很熟悉。

莲将金发青年连人带蓝被子抱到了轮椅上，安抚道：“这些流程我都熟悉，你很快就能出院了。”

话说医院这被子可真是沉啊，看上去这么小小的一个人加上被子还有点沉，莲在心里默默想。

看到金发青年抱着蓝被子乖巧的点头，莲不由得摸了一把他的金发，他看了眼菅井老师交给自己的病历：“大平君，你稍等一会儿，我记得上次帮我同事办理的时候好像要先去打印一份检查报告……”

金发青年的动作打断了莲的回忆，他拉住莲的手掌，用指尖在上面写着什么。

“S……HOSEI? Shosei，这是大平君的名字吗？”莲为了他方便半蹲了下来，却又被金发青年拉着手摇了摇，点了点莲，又指了指自己。

“你是说，要我叫你Shosei？汉字是这么写的么？”莲在他的手上写下，金发青年抿着嘴角害羞地笑着，又在他手上写了起来。

“哎哟！”

走廊另一边冒出的人影不慎撞了一下莲，那人趔趄着痛呼一声，一把拎起莲的衣领：“喂，你谁啊堵在路中间，有没有长眼睛？”

莲起身直视那个撞了他的人，虽然长着一张娃娃脸，但是浑身却散发着一股不良的戾气，似乎来者不善。

“在医院里不看路地奔跑，不管怎么样都会撞到别人吧，这位先生。”见那人打量自己以及旁边的金发青年，莲不动声色地向旁边挡住了他看向轮椅的视线。

那个脸色不善的娃娃脸顿了片刻，瞥了莲一眼撂下狠话：“本大爷今天不和你计较，下次再挡路中间碍事有你好看，给本大爷小心点！”

说完便冷笑一声走了。

见那个小混混走远了，莲关切地询问：“祥生，你刚才没事吧？”见他安静地摇摇头，只是双眼还像小兔子一样红着，莲心疼地又去药房开了几瓶眼药水。

“喏，你的眼药水，这些用下去，就算是真的兔子眼睛，也能给治好了！”药房的林龙太是个很好说话的人，就是总喜欢开莲的玩笑。

“谢谢你了林老师。”

“我刚才看到你和那个三井起了争执，还是要小心点啊！”林龙太顺带提醒他。

莲不解道：“三井？林老师认识他么？”

林龙太笑了笑：“是以前做社区温暖小组认识的，那个三井可是很会伪装的，别看他长的那么可爱，当时耐着性子隐藏在社区小组里就为了寻仇家。还是后来我才知道，他就是三井组的三井瞭。”

“原来是三井组的人……”莲若有所思，“可是他出现在医院是为什么呢？”

“这就不知道了，也许有什么大人物受了伤。”林龙太耸了耸肩膀，打趣道，“瞧我这担心的多余，就算是三井，碰到了莲先生，该小心的也大概该是他吧！”

*

莲带着药，当然还有一坨裹在蓝被子里的金发青年到家的时候，却犯了难。

“祥、祥生，你说你想吃这个？”

家里冰箱上贴着的炸鸡外卖传单，确实是他自己在家经常点的那家店，只是……情况不一样的呀！

莲尴尬地轻咳了一声，“这不太好吧？那个……炸鸡，不太好消化……”

看到金发青年抱着蓝被子不解地歪了歪头，莲连忙找了个借口跑到阳台上，捂着额头纠结来纠结去，还是拨通了自己行动搭档金城碧海的电话。

“噗！你刚才问我什么？？”金城好像正在喝水，一口就呛到了。

莲十分不好意思地压低声音说道：“所以啊，就是那个啊……一般如果屁股，我是说那里受伤的话，做什么东西吃比较好啊……”

“你停停停，打住，我先不问你到底为什么问这个干嘛，但是！为什么你要问我这种事情啊？我难道像是会知道的人么？”金城好不容易咳完了喘过来气，就满脸黑线。

“那个，你不是在和草地君交往么……”莲更加觉得不好意思了，加快语速说道，“就是那什么啊，好久以前你有次喝醉了不小心和我说你最后悔的事就是你们俩最开始有点误会你年轻气盛不愿听他解释还很鲁莽地对待草地君害他好几天没下得来床你一直很愧疚什么的。”

倒豆子一样说完，莲果然听到自己搭档咬牙切齿的声音：“有没有搞错我喝醉的那次还和你说了这些事情？！”

莲追问道：“你就赶紧说你怎么照顾他的吧。”

“……煮很软糯的蔬菜粥，放青菜胡萝卜南瓜山药之类的都可以！”金城气急败坏地说完就把电话给撂了。

得到圆满答案的莲满意地拉开阳台的门，却看到客厅里空无一人。

而一声惊惧的抽气声从自己书房方向传来！

糟了，他难道发生了什么事！

莲冲向声音传来的地方，果然看到金发青年颤抖地捂着自己的脸，而莲的书房里，赫然挂着那四张模糊的照片。

最新的一张便是从被解决的那个目标身上找到的，四张照片被莲小心地抚平，贴在了书房的白板上，一推开门就能看到。

大平祥生颤抖地埋着头，浑身抖得像是筛子一样。

“祥生！祥生！你怎么了？”莲连连叫了好几声他都没有反应，直到莲着急地握住他的肩膀，祥生才抬起那双通红的眼睛。

“别怕，我在这里。”

金发青年紧紧抱住了莲的身体，不成调的呜咽声从胸膛紧密相靠的地方传了过去：“我好害怕，好害怕他……”

莲愣了一下：“他？祥生难道你认识照片上的那个男人吗？你知道他是谁？”

莲从书房门口看向里面，逆光的拍照角度只能看到大致剪影轮廓的男人仿佛在不经意地望着外面，高深莫测地凝视着莲。

他的头发被逆光的光线染成了浑然的金色。

像是望不见底的金色深渊。

金色……

咦？

等等……

金色……

那个男人很有可能也是金色头发……莲突然想到这个可能性，也许一开始他和金城都先入为主的误会了，也许那根本不是被光线晕染上的，而是真正的发色！

金发……

他猛地心里一紧。

然后，莲听到祥生微弱的声音打在自己耳畔：“……他是我……哥哥。”


	4. 【生莲szd】欺诈游戏-4

欺诈游戏-4

“……他，是我哥哥……”

祥生温热的气音伴随着呼吸吐露在莲的耳畔，就像是窃窃私语。

莲的身体一下子就僵住了。

直到头脑昏昏的做完晚饭之后，莲还久久回不过神来。

就连他自己也说不清那一瞬间的暴击感是怎么回事，到底是因为照片上的男人是祥生憎恶的哥哥这个冲击性的消息，还是因为祥生无意间喷在自己耳畔的温热气息。

他直觉性地希望是第一个，而不敢去考虑后者的任何可能性。

这也导致莲给两人舀完蔬菜粥就开始走神，而祥生也安静地一勺勺慢慢地喝着完全忘记加盐的蔬菜粥，间或看一眼莲出神地手拄着泡菜瓶子，发着呆不知道在想什么的样子。

一碗完全清水原味的蔬菜粥就这样见了底。

祥生慢慢咽下最后一口粥，没有提醒莲他忘了给自己夹辣白菜泡菜了，反正……正好他也不喜欢吃泡菜。

他放下筷子时候的“叮铃”碗碟声响才终于让莲回过神来，一抬头莲才发现祥生不知何时已经吃完了，正用一方叠得整齐的手帕擦拭着嘴角。

见莲终于不再石化了，祥生抬起十分乖巧无害的眼睛，但嗓音果然还是发不出来。

“莲先生，刚才在想什么？这么出神。”

同样是簌簌作响的气音，莲像是一下子被撒了气的气球，整个人窘迫了起来：“没、没什么的，话说……你刚才叫我什么？”

“什么？是说‘莲先生’吗？啊……那因为听到医生他们都这样叫你，觉得还挺好听的，我这样叫你，难道不行吗？”祥生将手帕收起来，询问道。

很难想象他身上竟然还有一张干净的手帕，也不知道手帕是被藏在了哪里。

莲不敢去仔细听祥生说的话，胡乱扒粥的速度又快了一些，模糊不清地回答，“不是不是，你喜欢的话也可以的。”

“这样啊，谢谢你，莲先生。”

莲迅速消灭完自己的那碗粥，忽然想到什么，顿了许久才犹豫地开口：“那个……祥生你要不要，洗个澡？”他绞尽脑汁搜肠刮肚地斟酌着每个词，“洗个澡，能缓解压力，整个人里里外外都感觉焕然一新了。”

这话刚说完莲就想把自己的舌头咬掉，什么叫做里里外外焕然一新啊！莲你这个笨蛋！这不就是说人家里面是旧的吗……啊呸呸呸，又在瞎想什么，这都什么跟什么啊！

好在听话去阳台拿干净浴巾的祥生似乎没有注意到莲的自我唾弃，拿了莲平时备用的毛巾就要往浴室走。

“啊等一下！”莲跑到自己的房间里从衣柜翻出宽松的T恤和长裤递给他，衣裤叠得整整齐齐，中间却有个凸起的部分。

“那个啊，就是，那什么，受伤的地方要记得上药。”莲不知道自己是怎么挤出这句话来的，赶紧把祥生送进浴室就一把把门关上了！

金发青年拿起T恤，果然看到长裤里面包着一个圆圆的金属扁罐。

“消肿化瘀，伤口外用……”金发青年眯着眼睛端详着药膏外包装上的字样念了出来，看了半晌才轻声道，“莲先生，还真是贴心呢。”

说完他便脱掉衣服，打开了花洒。水流冲刷在他脸上，将几乎挡住眉眼的金发尽数向后冲去，露出了光洁好看的额头。

正要拿香波的时候，祥生向后撩起刘海，一打眼忽然意外地在浴室的一角看到了什么。

“哦？不得了的发现……”

*

莲绝对没有想到自己的卧室居然被祥生敲响了，一打开门，金发青年还是抱着医院那床软蓬蓬的蓝被子，但是却浑身清爽，穿着莲自己穿着嫌大的T恤长裤，意外的还挺合身的。

但、但是……祥生就这样抱着被子，身上、头发上还散发着同样气味的香波和沐浴露的味道，垂着眼睛对自己说“只有今晚，不想一个人独自睡”，这实在是太犯规了吧？！

而且莲发现自己随手拿的那件T恤竟然还是动物保护协会的公益活动发的。

上面赫然写着，“领养我吧！请带我回家！～Puppy Love～”

满分，啊不是，犯规！

莲稳了稳身体，慢半拍才听清楚人家祥生说的明明是“自己在一个房间好像有点睡不着，打扰莲先生了。”

太糟糕了！莲，你都在想什么！

不过虽然祥生怯怯地说着“我能在你这里打地铺吗”，可莲怎么能让病患睡地上呢，赶紧让出了自己的床。

不料祥生拉住了他的手，阻止他离开：“莲先生，一起吧。”

*

就是这六个字……

这简简单单的六个字，害得自己辗转难眠！

不知道数了多少只羊的莲，好不容易稍微睡着了一会儿，但祥生手无意间搭在自己的肩膀上，就把莲给惊醒了。

看着外面泛青色的天色，天啊，这是四点还是五点？莲发誓，自己晚上绝对是过了十二点才睡着的。

就算是特工的身体素质再好，只睡了四个小时也扛不住。

“嗯……莲先生……？”

祥生还没完全睡醒的气声近在咫尺，莲突然意识到，自己身为特工，身体素质真的过于好了。

糟了，糟透了，升旗了……

正常男性早上都会这样，但是和祥生朦胧的气息混在一起，突然就变得不正常了起来。

莲在心里又一次唾弃着自己，祥生是病患，还刚经历了那种事情，你到底在想什么啊你这个禽兽不如的家伙！

“莲先生？”

祥生没有听到回应，下意识地一个翻身，腿就蹭到了彼此。

顿时一片静默。

过了好一会儿，才传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

是莲稍微错开了过度靠近的身体，正要抱歉，却突然感受到了祥生的碰触，摸着那里。

“祥生？你……你在做什么？”被子被蒙上，莲在昏暗中感到一只手慢慢搂住了自己的后腰。

莲支起身子看着祥生那双略微有些下垂的狗狗眼，顿时感觉自己方才的一切小心思都被这个人看穿了。

果然，他听到祥生轻轻说道：“是早上的晨.勃而已，莲先生。”

在他说完“莲先生”三个字的时候，那只搂着莲后腰的手牵引着他躺回了床榻上，漂亮的手拉下了莲的睡裤，顺着腹部摸到了莲的内裤边缘。

然后一点点勾开内裤边摸了进去。

“祥、祥生你……”莲连话都说不利索了。

“莲先生，我也穿着同样款式的内裤哦，现在也是一样，这是正常的生理现象而已。”

“诶？一样的内裤？”莲下意识地伸手摸他裤腰，却碰到了和自己一样的胀大，祥生也……很精神呢。

“是的哦，莲先生昨天去医院之前洗了澡吧，你洗干净的内裤就挂在浴室的角落……”祥生的声音还是气音，却莫名令人焦灼，“莲先生只给了我T恤和长裤，是不是忘记了什么呢？”

莲被他伸进内裤的那只手握住，揉弄，兴奋的尖端顶着祥生的手指。

“啊我……忘记给你买新的内裤了……”

“所以没办法，我只好先穿莲先生晾着的那条了。”祥生顿了顿，靠近他耳朵边上，“虽然穿上有点湿湿的。”

“湿湿的”几个字从祥生的嘴里说出来，空气中的焦灼全部化作了色气。

“不行，不能穿湿的……”莲上手扒着祥生的裤子，心里想的是，伤口上不能穿湿衣服这是常识吧！要是发炎可怎么办！

可没想到，刚扯下祥生的裤腰，那处就抵在了莲的手背上。

“骗你的，莲先生。”

说着祥生向前蹭了蹭，两个人精神的地方抵在了一起，像是两把紧靠的钢枪。

祥生的手拉着莲的手，两个人的手覆盖在青年男子早晨精神的根部上面，一起撸.动。

被子里同样的香波、同样的沐浴露香气，又混入了同样的喘息和腥气。

*

早上莲完全不知道自己是怎么出门的，和祥生睡在一起，还一起晨.勃了，还一起……解决了一发。

这种事情，就像是当时两人指间的腥檀黏腻一样。

不能再去细想。

莲几乎是早上闹钟一响就赶紧找借口逃去了特工局。

金发青年起床后把床单塞进了洗衣机，走到厨房的时候却顿了顿。

那里放着一杯温牛奶，玻璃杯下面还压着一张便条。

“吃点好消化的（划掉），记得吃早饭——莲。”

金发青年笑了一声，却无视牛奶自己做了一杯黑咖啡。

他轻抿了一口黑咖啡，正准备倒掉玻璃杯里的牛奶，就接到了一通电话。

“哦，是瞭啊。”

他喝着黑咖啡，看了眼玻璃杯的牛奶，将其倒进黑咖啡里，金发青年品了一口，“没什么，暂时不用来接我了。”

“可是，老板……那里毕竟是……”三井语气有些着急。

金发青年啜饮一口，慢慢道：“瞭，再多嘴就不可爱了。”那边顿时噤声。

“再说了，我只是想再玩个游戏罢了。”

“和莲先生……玩个欺诈游戏而已。”


	5. 【生莲szd】欺诈游戏-5

欺诈游戏-5

熟悉的苦涩单宁酸味道在黑咖啡的余韵中与味蕾共舞，只是这种让金发青年熟悉的苦涩中，不寻常地糅入了一丝牛奶的柔软。

“怎么会有人想出在黑咖啡中加牛奶的做法呢……”金发青年将刘海向后拢去，眉间的戏谑神情如昙花一现地暴露在室内灯下，“明明一点也不搭。”

那抹神采转瞬便被全然盖住，他还是那个轮廓清秀又气质无害的大男生。

金发青年摇了摇头，将那杯倒入了牛奶的黑咖啡放下。

“就跟瞭的称呼和我一样不搭，怎么算，我都不算是你的老板吧？”

三井在这件事上却意外地执拗，似乎并不准备改口。

“在这种没用的事上倒挺固执……”金发青年把那杯混合的咖啡倒掉，肩膀夹着电话洗干净了挂着棕色痕迹的马克杯，“一个两个的，都这个样子。”

三井不确定地问道：“说起来，您不是一向只喝黑咖啡的吗？”刚才听到电话那端的自言自语的时候，他就十分不敢相信地揉了揉耳朵。

这还真是，太阳打西边出来了。

而且他隐约感觉这位今天心情不错的样子。

那么……

那件事是不是可以稍微提一提了……

三井正盘算着内心的小九九，就听到那边的声音：“瞭总是瞻前顾后的话，最好的时机就会错过了哦。”

被一语戳破心事的三井背后的冷汗直冒，连忙道：“果然什么都瞒不过您，是昨天您走之后发生的事情……那边，盯梢的眼线传来了消息，有了动作。”

最后一句，是在他舌尖打了好几个转才吐露出来的，他说的十分谨慎小心。

金发青年静静听着，问道：“这么遮遮掩掩的做什么？我也不是第一天认识本田这家伙了，你直接说你们是怎么做的吧。”忽然，他突兀地笑了一声，“还是说，你要跟我讲，你们什么应对都没有做？”

他的声音明明从始至终都很平静和缓，三井却不是傻子，最后一句话尾的冷意差点让他握不住电话！

他急忙辩白：“不是的！其实我们打探到了本田和他部下最近频繁出入一家会所，只、只是那里有些麻烦……”

“果然，瞭这么咋咋呼呼大声嚷嚷的时候才最可爱。”金发青年牛头不对马嘴地说了这么一句，让三井瞭顿时脸色苍白。

多年经验告诉三井……如果老板突然夸一个人可爱，那这个人就离遭殃不远了。

不料，想象中的场景并没有出现，三井反而听到对方揭过这一篇似的继续问道：“‘只是’什么？这么支支吾吾的……”听声音金发青年似乎在慢慢喝着什么，时不时还“啧”一声，仿佛是在说“真难喝”。

那是玻璃杯里剩下的一半牛奶，本来应该一起倒掉，他鬼使神差地就拿起来尝了一口。

“哦，我知道了，这次你们解决不了？”

三井瞭听着电话那头传来的手指敲击桌面的声音，心脏不安地煎熬着。

终于那边“咚”的一声停了下来，金发青年勾起嘴角：“时间和地点，告诉我。”

……

一连几天莲都在和金城一起忙着处理任务执行之后的后续事务，到家都过十二点了。

每次莲都抱着祥生一定已经睡着了，再进房间会将他吵醒的想法，在客厅沙发上凑合睡一晚，早上做好早饭之后又匆匆离开。

其实连莲自己都说不清楚自己究竟是不是在逃避着什么，逃避那天早上不期然的行为吗？

莲洗了一把脸，水流迷住了他的眼睛，伸手向旁边够卫生间毛巾的时候，却摸到了一只手。

“哇啊！”莲忍着水流进眼睛的不适感觉睁开眼睛，透过镜子看向自己后面，“亚达哟……祥生你不要突然吓我啊。”

祥生拿过毛巾小心地给莲擦了擦眼睛，但就是闷不吭声的不说话。

莲接过毛巾把银色的短发一起擦了擦，有些疑惑：“祥生，你怎么了么？”

他这句话像是引燃了什么导.火.线，让原本低着头不吱声的祥生捏拳抵在镜子上，神色怅然。

“老实说，莲先生很讨厌我吧。”金发青年下巴生的很贵气，身高也比莲稍高一些。但他此时微微佝偻着身体抿着嘴巴的表情却好像会被一击即碎。

“没有，怎么会……”

原来祥生的嗓子已经恢复正常了啊，声音意外的很帅气。

莲这才意识到这是这几天他们第一次面对面说话，上一次听到祥生讲话还是好几天前的事情了。

那时候还是祥生在被窝里，附在自己晕晕乎乎的耳边用气音说的，气息燥热地吹拂着耳畔。

“莲先生的……积了很久吧，弄了我一手呢。”

——停停停，打住，不能再想了！

可是莲这一瞬间的卡壳走神显然让金发青年彻底误会了。

祥生抿了抿嘴唇，眼神游移着，自嘲道：“也是，一个蹭住在家里的人，就像是鸠占鹊巢一样还不肯走，任谁都会不喜欢这样乞丐一样的人吧？”

莲连忙把毛巾扔到一边，急忙打断他：“你在说什么啊！我从来没有那样想过你，也永远不会那样去揣测别人。”

祥生还是别着头，不去看莲的眼睛：“我大抵不过是一只被莲捡回家的动物，流浪狗？差不多吧，也不会比被只是短暂收留的流浪小狗高级到哪里去……”

被他这句自暴自弃的语气戳到怒点的莲一把捧住祥生的脸，强行令他转过头直视自己。

“我从来不会随便收容流浪动物，更不是会有无用好心的滥好人，我只说一次。”莲表情严肃而凛然，眉眼间的正色让祥生实打实地看入迷了，那种正气吸引着他，“这些你记住了吗？”

祥生直勾勾盯着莲，轻轻“唔”了一声，似是在说“记住了”。

稍微松下一口气，莲却突然发现他们俩现在的姿势有多么怪异。祥生两只手撑在洗手池的两旁，而莲后腰向后方倾着，正背靠着镜子。

这时，祥生突然开口道：“莲先生每天早上都是这么精神的么？”

在简单宽松T恤下，金发青年优美的脖颈线条舒展着，他的声音好像具有着侵略性，像是什么能够引发躁动因子的危险化学燃剂，从初次靠近就带着石油制剂的危险味道，只能全副武装地小心对待。

一旦失手，就会像这样，全面沦陷进危险的境地。

“莲先生……在顶着我呢。”他看到祥生嘴唇轻轻开合，欺身过来就像要讲述一个秘密似的，这样说道。


	6. 【生莲szd】欺诈游戏-6

欺诈游戏-6

这句低语出来的秘密，摩擦在莲的耳畔，但是带来的效果简直不啻于一场究极大爆炸。

莲浑身一抖，像是一条被拿捏住七寸的细蛇，下意识地想后撤却紧靠着冰冷的镜子。

无处可躲。

“不是……我没有，你别乱说。”

很可惜，这句话莲自己说着都觉得心虚，祥生自然也不会信。

他别有深意地看了眼莲的裤子：“哦……也对，莲先生一向都是自控能力很厉害的人呢，一直都是大家憧憬学习的对象……”

祥生的话尾语气像质地极轻的一片绒毛般飘浮着，却搔得人心痒，“……呐，对吧？”

明明金发青年还是那副惹人怜惜的无辜面孔，莲却莫名地咽了一下口水，努力想要向后挪动自己，降低某处的存在感。

虽然祥生没有逼迫的举动，莲却被自己不合时宜的绮丽思绪蛊惑着，心虚让他越发焦灼起来，在祥生的呼吸靠近的时候，向后撑着洗水池台面别过了头。

“那、那个，祥生你也说了，这只是男性的自然反应，就像是海水因为月亮的万有引力而潮涨潮汐，都是……不可抗力。”

莲尽量不去看祥生意外有男子汉气派的优美下颌线条，更没办法去直视祥生此刻的视线，尽量温和道：“不要让那些影响自己……”

他说着说着忽然感到气氛有些不对，一抬头就看到祥生的头低着，一张无害的脸被卫生间射灯投出的阴影埋着，过长的浅金色刘海盖着眼睛。

但能够勉强透过刘海缝隙看到他垂着眼，神情低落。

他沉默了许久，才慢慢道：“……是我不好。”

莲刚要说“祥生你没做错什么”，就听到他祥生自嘲地动了一下嘴角，声音低低的：“是我太没有眼力见了，不会读空气，也没有看到莲先生已经觉得我很麻烦的困扰……”

他深深呼出一口气，故作轻松说道：“莲先生，你不用担心，我很快就可以搬出去的……不会、不会给你添麻烦。”但僵硬的表情怎么也摆不出轻松的笑颜。

突然急转直下的一番话让莲头脑一片混乱，怎么忽然祥生就误解了自己的想法，还说要搬出去？？

“祥生，你是不是哪里误会了什么？”

金发青年猛地抬起头来，嘴唇明明是颤抖着的，下一刻却强行压了下去所有的激动情绪：“没有误会，只是莲先生对谁都很温柔罢了……再说了，就算是误会也是莲先生误会才对……”

他最后半句说的很轻，莲并没有听的很清楚。

“是因为这种事在烦恼吗？”看着祥生自我苦痛的表情，莲觉得有些心疼，喃喃自语着的决心不知道是说给祥生听还是说给他自己听的，“也许以后我也会因为自己的不成熟苦恼的吧，但是如果是那件事，和对大家都很温柔可一点关系都没有……”

内心崩溃地想着“我这是什么禽兽不如的行为”，一边把祥生的腰勾了过来。同样感觉到硬邦邦的莲忽然脸上一红，原本下定决心的话也变得灼烧舌尖起来。

“是因为我不想趁人之危二次伤害你，毕竟祥生经历了不好的事情。”

金发青年刚像是黏人的犬科动物一样蹭着勾住他的人，忽然听到这句话，眼里全是不解：“我？”

莲尽量轻描淡写一带而过：“虽然没有做很彻底细致的检查，但是伤口也是需要静养的……”他不好意思地轻咳一声掩饰自己的尴尬，“最好还要戒掉很多相关的……那个，疏解行为……”

祥生挑着语调“哦～？”了一声，偏偏不听话地研磨他语句里暗示的地方，像是黏人的大狗狗在蹭一根他最喜爱的肉骨头，眼神亮晶晶的。

“可是我真的没有收到什么伤害，莲先生可以不用担心那些的。”

说着他就一边蹭着，一边把脸埋在莲宽松的衬衫领口里，“莲先生绝对不是趁人之危哦，因为我已经忍不住了，做什么都可以给你无罪许可。”

莲也是被他弄得邪火丛生，此时只当他是心里已经解开了阴霾，冲动上脑击散了心理阴影。

他试探地碰了碰祥生的裤腰：“真的什么都许可？”手指绕着外裤描画了一圈轮廓，“这样也许可？”

就像是紧握着祥生的手给他勇气和力量一样，他也握紧了剑拔弩张的那处，让原本已经初具雏形的虬龙打破了蛰伏，脱离了桎梏。

祥生的侧脸就在莲眼前极近的地方，莲在这个距离才发现，祥生的耳垂背面有一颗小小的褐痣。

好像是解密游戏寻找到了隐藏奖励啊……莲这样想着，不由自主啄吻了一下那颗痣所在的地方。

只见金发青年的耳朵快速漫上了粉红色，他浑身一抖，一转头就堵住了莲的嘴唇。

祥生吻得又急又深，侵略的舌尖像是一条滑不溜丢的泥鳅，挑逗起莲的回应却极尽躲避之能事，偏不让莲轻易勾缠住他的，直到贪心的莲想要抓住更多的时候，才一举缴获他的所有弱点，把人家整个人压在洗手台镜子上，以胜利者的姿态俘虏掠夺走所有的肺部空气。

嗯，不仅抓住了这里的弱点，下面的弱点也被祥生完全抓住了呢……

“唔嗯……”莲的呻吟也带着绵密的水声，像是快要窒息一样被榨取、被索求，他自己禁制已久的情动与另一个人分享、共同陷落、再一起释放，这样亲密无间的行为是从未有过的。

更何况，这次祥生的手摸进了他的白衬衫里面。那只似乎更适合弹琴的手顺着后腰向上抚摸。

“好细……”他说着摸向后腰与背部的肌肉，深邃的背脊沟陷下，腰肌同背肌的紧绷让他的手指刚扶弦似的抚过背脊沟的时候频频被困住。

“也好紧啊，莲先生。”他委屈地投诉，只是不知道指的是那精干的腰背肌肉，还是他半扯下莲裤子之后插在合拢腿根间磨蹭的狭窄腿缝。

磨蹭的时候，上扬的火热会擦着敏感的囊袋，划过会阴处，深入股沟深处的肉上，前端的湿滑也湿哒哒地在莲的腿缝间和臀肉深处蹭下痕迹。

当腿间彻底被射的湿乎乎的时候，祥生的腹部也沾染上了同样的黏腻，莲头昏脑涨地想着自己完蛋了，再这样简直要忍不住把人拖床上去动真格干一些禽兽行径。

慢半拍才反应过来，被自己弄脏的腹部线条可真好看……嗯？是说，祥生……有腹肌？

*

“——喂，莲！”

莲被搭档金城的一声唤回了神：“嗯？啊？Sky你叫我什么事？”

金城走到莲的面前，板着一张严肃起来很吓人的脸说道：“我有什么事情先放一边再说，现在要紧的是你有什么事吧？”他蹩着眉头紧盯着莲，“我刚才至少喊了你五遍了，你在想什么这么出神？”

“确实是在想事情……”莲颇有些神思不属，反而问他，“Sky啊，如果，我是说如果，有一个人看上去好像很需要被捧在手心被保护的，但是这时候忽然发现他有着很完美的腹肌……啊，其实没有看到很详细的，不过虽然没看很清楚，但是似乎真的很不得了很动真格的那种，你怎么想啊……？”

金城一向没什么情感起伏的脸上一瞬间闪现出了“哈？你在逗我吗？？”的怀疑表情。

“我会觉得，那你要更加担心你自己了……”金城不留情面的吐槽道，“要是一块腹肌就能抵你大臂粗细的肌肉猛男，怎么看都很不妙吧？”

莲急忙摆手：“啊，不是不是，也不是影视明星安藤诚明那种肌肉猛男的视觉效果啦，只是有些冲击性……”他摸了摸下巴说道，“怎么说呢，总觉得他似乎对我隐瞒了什么，我好像一直只看到了他的表面……莫名的，有这样奇怪的直觉。”

“哦～原来是你捡回家的那个……”金城碧海暧昧地比了下小指头。

旁边和河野纯喜分零食的“甲”也在有一搭没一搭地听着他们的讲话，忽然插嘴道：“不要小看了自己的直觉哦，对不对，纯喜？”

刚塞了一嘴小恐龙饼干的文员河野纯喜一脸懵逼抬起头：“唔？啊？应嘎四的吧！”

井上港人撕开一包薯片，夹起来一片才继续说：“别忘了我们有多少次都是因为直觉而捡回一条命的，你自己直觉更是比谁的都重要。”

金城也点点头：“‘甲’说的对，也别忘了，养任何未知动物之前一定要搞清楚家养宠物的品种……”

莲思索着自己直觉里的奇怪违和感，嘴上却还在下意识地反驳着：“也不是家养宠物那样的……”

“咦？你们大家都在啊！”

忽然一道好听的声音打断了几人的闲聊，原来是金城碧海的男朋友来了。

草地稜之拉着金城的夹克外套自然地交换了一个亲吻，这才整了整自己的领带，和大家一一打招呼。

“小草今天怎么这么早过来了？”河野纯喜总算是吃完了那包小恐龙饼干，一边研究小蝙蝠软糖包装怎么开一边随口询问。

“哎，就是最近台里大庆的那个压轴戏啊，主演台词太差了，前几周导演非让我救场去配音，今天还被临时抓壮丁帮助补拍了几个替身的远景背影，总算是忙完了！”

“不是吧？大主持人去后期配音，还兼职当背影替身，这也太大材小用了吧！小草的话，去做主演明明也够格的。”

草地稜之摆了摆手：“演员就算了啊，我也就练个手，再说了，我如果天天住在片场里，我男朋友怎么办？”

金城碧海推了推工作时戴着的金丝眼镜，居然还很认真地点了点头：“没错，年下都是很黏人很需要恋人束缚的。”

“噫～受不了你们～”井上港人搓了搓自己的胳膊，倒是让草地稜之不好意思地闹了个大红脸。

“不说这些了，晚上导演组的人安排了大伙一起的杀青宴，我这边还有几个名额，你们要不要一起去？”他叉着腰豪气万千，“就当是我请客！”

河野纯喜第一个蹦起来举手：“要！！谢谢金主大人！我代表他们一起同意了！”

莲叹了口气，想着待会儿要记得和祥生打个电话说一下晚上不回去吃饭了。

*

直到站在灯红酒绿的酒吧型会所的门口，莲和纯喜才你看我我看你。

“杀青宴……是在会所里？”

草地稜之也有些窘：“导演只给我发了道路地址，没想到是这种地方……”

反倒是井上港人兴奋地舔了舔自己的犬齿，一手拽着河野纯喜一手拖着草地稜之进了门：“哎呀呀，你们管好自己的嘴谁知道我们是谁，听说这里的host档次和酒水价格都是全市top级别的哦，不去白不去！”

莲和金城一起叹着气跟着进了里面。

“呜哇～真的像是另一个世界一样。”河野纯喜和井上港人一起走出包间透透气。

看着在一群明星演员里面也气质不凡的莲和金城两人，井上港人偷偷在背后吐槽道，“第一次觉得他们俩应该出道做艺人才对！”

河野却看向了另一个方向，被什么吸引了注意力。

那是一个穿着黑色西装的男人，他的手中正摇着一樽混酒杯，在空中翻飞着，却在最危险的时刻被他准确无误地接住。

蓝色的混合调制酒被倒在数个方形酒杯中，吧台旁的几个人心急地伸手，也不知道是为了佳酿还是想捉他修长好看的手指。

却见男人勾起嘴角，在一个微妙的节点将手抽了回来，一反手将一盎司锥形量杯里的烈酒倾在蓝色的上层。

“呼！”地一声，将其点燃。

众人一片哗然惊呼。

而背景音乐在此时恰到好处地播放着“play with fire”，就像是为他量身定做的宣言。

井上港人却拉了拉河野纯喜的衣角：“喂，你觉不觉……这个人里面穿的衬衫有点眼熟？”


	7. 【生莲szd】欺诈游戏-7

欺诈游戏-7

井上港人的声音并不大，在会所嘈杂的音乐声中，甚至连离他最近的河野都没有听清楚。

但那个被他留意的男人却忽然若有所感，似乎察觉到了这道从一旁投注过来的视线，抬起头看向了两人。

这是个长得十分好看的金发男子，连井上港人这种对于长相没什么特别审美的都不得不承认，人群中的男人可以用美丽来形容。

任何人第一眼都会被他精致的下颌角和秀气的指节轮廓所吸引，埋于皮相之下每一段骨节带来的美感冲破皮肤的束缚，像是呼之欲出的冲动，又像是娇嫩玫瑰花瓣下隐藏着的扎手尖刺。

当他手执酒杯抬眼，才会惊觉，他眼里的气质是从一瓶琼浆中摇晃逃逸出的罂粟味道，蛊惑人心，让你以为是美酒，事实上却比鸩毒更加致命。

偏偏他在黑色修身西服里搭了件系着飘带的白衬衫，领口和皮肤融为一体的那截纯洁无垢的雪白堪比高殿之上的圣子。

一个脑袋好奇地从井上港人耳旁探了出来：“你在看什么呀？嗯……咦？那边就是host了吧。”原来是河野纯喜见井上港人脚步停顿在原地不动，也凑过来一看究竟。  
  
井上港人被他下巴戳到肩膀软肉，又被呼吸撩着耳朵，浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！  
  
河野还不知情地继续火上浇油：“点host很贵的哟。”

回过神来的井上有些牙酸：“你在我耳朵边上说什么呢，我没有要叫host的意思！”这个迟钝的家伙的智硬发言再一次让井上暗自磨牙。

“哎～我还以为你对人家感兴趣咧。”见井上的脸色有越来越黑沉的趋势，河野纯喜连忙打住翻篇，“好啦好啦，我要去趟厕所，你要不要先回去找Sukai和莲？”

“走吧，我也跟你一起去。”

“哈哈哈哈你是女高中生吗上厕所还要手牵手一起……啊呀！好好，别捏我，我投降！我不说了。”

两个人又开始贫嘴，只剩井上心底隐约的疑惑。  
  
——难不成是我看错了？可是……那件衬衫真的有点眼熟。

在离去的两个人身后，放下量酒杯的金发男人微微眯起眼睛，但是他的目光并没有追随他们，就好像那只是两个偶尔路过的人。

这时，坐在他面前的客人之一和旁边的侍应耳语了几句，其他围坐着的客人便都被礼貌地“请”去别的地方喝酒了，只剩下了这个酒红色头发的客人。  
  
他从一开始就沉稳地坐在吧台一角，却自始至终没有与人搭话，此时嘴角挂着一丝若有似无的笑容看向擦拭酒杯的金发男人。  
  
“待会儿，有兴趣去我的包间调酒吗？”本田康祐抬起他面前的马丁尼，朝面露惊讶的金发青年示意。  
  
成熟男人嘴角的一抹笑纹使他的邀约带上了一层如马丁尼酒液一般冷冽的霸道。  
  
似乎是咬定了这个金发的调酒师不敢反抗拒绝自己，他的视线也放开了打量起这个青年。  
  
白色衬衫让他显得有种瓷器般易碎的美感，黑色修身的长裤却勾勒出了一双长腿。  
  
是本田喜好的类型。  
  
金发青年蹩着眉头似乎在纠结，想要在吧台的推拒却被轻描淡写地用“只是交流几种感兴趣的调酒”这样的借口绕开了。  
  
本田眼里慢慢都是势在必得的自信，倒是让金发青年更加抿紧了嘴唇：“有几种搭配在一起的酒，吧台这里没有，我需要去后面拿一下。”  
  
“请便，如果你碰巧看到门口我的人，还请不要被他们吓到……”最后加的这一句倒是摆明了恶意满满，似乎是丝毫不担心自己的猎物跑掉。

“你……”

“瞧我说的，Ren先生去门口干什么呢？仓库和门口明明是两个方向。”他盯着对方黑西装上的名牌，轻轻念出上面写着的调酒师名字。  
  
金发青年没有吱声，扭过脸不说话地离开了吧台。  
  
“跟着他。”漫不经心喝着酒的本田对手下命令。

快步离开的金发青年似乎没有察觉那缀在不远处的人尾随的人影，身影消失在了走廊尽头。

猎物，上钩了。

但究竟谁才是猎人，这是个秘密。

*

莲在尴尬而不失礼貌地婉拒了第N次剧组的热情劝酒之后，还是免不了接下来了一杯。

有一就有二。

剧组这群男女都是如狼似虎的年纪，见有人拔了头筹，成功让这个小哥松口，顿时都来了劲，一个比一个积极地拼命灌他。

他们倒是也想灌一看就很温柔的草地稜之，但人家旁边还坐着一尊天然制冷冰箱，实在是不敢靠近！

看一眼金城碧海那张酷似黑客帝国里批量化生产的人工智能脸，连原本热烈的气氛都能被冻住。

两相比较之下，就更加衬托出这个银发小哥的可爱之处了。

女监制摸了摸自己精心勾画的眉毛，扭着腰坐过去：“小哥哥喝那群大叔的酒了，那群家伙可是很危险的哟～”她蹭到莲边上，“还是我这杯好，小哥哥必须尝一尝～”

周围哄笑起来：“什么嘛，这种酒托式的台词！”

“没骗人哦，这可是这家会所一位很有名的顶级调酒师的作品。”女监制晃了晃酒杯，只见蓝紫色的液体中顿时腾起一片银色的碎芒，仿若流淌在曼妙银河中的千万星尘。

“很美吧？他调酒的过程更加养眼的哦，金发会随着举手投足的动作划出最完美的动态……”

女监制还没说完，莲就接过那杯蓝紫色带着碎闪的调酒一饮而尽，仰起脖子的弧度让旁边的人眼睛都直了。

莲喝完心想，都是金发的错。

第一个成功给他劝酒的就是个染了一头金发的小助理，也不知道怎么的，看到那头蓬松的头发，他鬼迷心窍一般地就接过了那杯酒。  
  
——总之，都是金发……金发误人！

莲摇摇头，走到门口，一抬眼正巧看到井上港人和河野纯喜一起回来了。

几分醉意让莲没有注意到两个人之间的奇怪氛围和河野古怪的脸色。

“你们俩去哪儿了？”

河野像是跳脚一样立刻道：“只是去了趟厕所，什么都没做！”

倒是有些此地无银三百两了。

“就是你们俩不在，害我被灌了好多酒。”

井上担心地看了看莲有些泛红的脸色：“喝了多少？没事吧？”

莲摆了摆手：“没事，我也去趟厕所……”

“对了，刚才看到一个男人身上的衬衫和你的好像……”

井上说完才发现莲已经往厕所走了，也不知道有没有听到。

不过话说回来了……也有可能并不是同一件……吧？

*  
  
“说什么衬衫……不懂，我今天穿的明明也不是衬衫……”莲走到厕所门口的时候，只觉得头重脚轻，整个人就仿佛是踩在了棉花上，轻飘飘地找不到身体重心。  
  
几乎快要被洗手间台阶绊到的时候，他抬起眼睛看向被自己拉住的物什。  
  
那是一段白色的衬衫，由于被自己拽着，服帖地贴在腰背轮廓上，勾勒出了穿着他的人那段窄腰。  
  
再向上看去，金发青年的脸上湿漉漉的，似乎刚往自己脸上泼了一些水。  
  
他回头看向莲，眼睛惊讶地睁圆。  
  
下一刻好像突然反应过来了什么，脸色刷地变白了。  
  
“嗯？这个衬衫……咦，好像是我的衬衫啊……”莲懵懵懂懂地拉着那段白衬衫抬起头，似乎是在用视线确认他的脸。  
  
“啊，这个人也是我的……”酒意让他打了个嗝儿，“……家里住的人。”  
  
这个大喘气真是让听着的人心里像坐了一辆过山车，把人颠飞的那种。  
  
“莲先生……”但是这句话还没有说完，金发青年就看到外面角落里的鬼祟身影。  
  
“嘘……”莲的眼睛眯了起来，他用极轻的声音，“外面有人，在跟踪么……”  
  
不愧是专业的，如果不看他脸上的热度，几乎无法辨别他是否真的已经喝醉酒。  
  
金发青年眼神闪烁地看着他。  
  
下一刻，莲侧身拉过他，闪身进了最后一间厕所隔间里。  
  
关门，落锁，搞定。  
  
金发青年被他按住肩膀一推，坐了下去。  
  
莲手臂撑在墙上，居高临下地看着他：“祥生，你怎么在这里？”  
  
外面的脚步声响起，杂乱中，窸窸窣窣的声音传到了两人耳朵里。  
  
“该死的，那个金发的怎么不见了，老大看上的人绝不能让他跑了！”  
  
莲一听到这话，用眼神询问地看向面前的金发青年。  
  
见他居然还真的点头，莲的脸色顿时变得很难看。  
  
“莲先生，我们被困在这里了。”祥生抬起头，委屈巴巴地看着他因为醉意而酡红的脸。  
  
“现在要想个办法……”  
  
莲的话说到一半就看到祥生支起身体凑近他，那双眼睛亮亮的，满满的只盛着他的倒影。  
  
“我有办法，只是，需要莲先生帮我一个忙。”  
  
说着，祥生手勾着莲的膝盖弯轻轻一拉，莲结结实实地坐在了包裹着祥生双腿的黑色西裤上面。  
  



	8. 【生莲szd】欺诈游戏-8

欺诈游戏-8

祥生今天穿的与往常很不一样。

黑色西装裤如烟管般修长，包裹着大腿藉由着两人的接触透着烫人的热度，活像是一把火，一把比高浓度龙舌兰还要火辣燎原的烈焰，烧进了莲的心底。

祥生抬起眼眸的那一刻像是被无限拉长的慢镜头，视线仿佛要逡巡走过莲身上的每一缕、每一寸。

他的眼神像是吐露着龙舌兰酒独有的辛味香气的火舌，轻轻舔着，不会将人灼伤，空气中却充斥着令人眩晕的热意，仿佛酒精争先恐后地侵入身体每个细胞深处。

那是情欲被火苗燎烧起来的味道。

莲的头脑在醉意之下不能很好地思考，他本能的感到危险想要往后逃，但是刚撑着祥生的肩膀抬身，后腰就被人揽入怀中。

稍微离开的臀部又结结实实坐在了祥生的腿上，而且是分开腿以更加靠近的距离。

隔着衣物的皮肤热度让莲两眼发晕，他趴在金发青年的肩膀上闷闷不乐。

但是过分灼人的气氛让他必须开口说些什么：“你要干什么？”

“只要莲先生帮我个忙，就能摆脱那些人了。”

莲警惕地想要扭头，不过身体被祥生困在怀里，左右也是动不了的，屁股一挪动就更不得了了。

“果然是冲你来的家伙！需要我帮什么忙？”莲倒也没有认真挣扎，稍微动了两下就由着祥生拥紧了自己，只是还有些不放心，“等下，外面想堵你的那群人和当初绑你的人有关系吗？”

金发青年的喉结滑动着动了动，抱紧了像是个树袋熊一样被困在他怀里的莲。

他眸光暗了暗：“这谁知道呢……”看上去游移的眼神却似乎在诉说着肯定的猜测。

莲皱起了眉头：“真是一群讨厌的飞虫，闻到新鲜娇花的味道就一拥而上了。”

祥生搂着他后腰的手顿住，歪了歪头：“娇花？莲先生是在说我吗？”

“啊……那个……”后知后觉发现自己被酒精刺激得不经大脑就说话，莲也有点不好意思，“不是说你是温室花朵的意思，而且就算你是，我也会努力保护你的！”

也许是酒意的作用，虽然一直都是这样想的，但是一直只放在心里的话此时居然这么顺利地冲口而出。

这绝对是清醒时候的莲做不到的。

莲说完就觉得脸完全烧了起来，热的他舌尖打颤，再也说不出一句继续解释的话来。

“——可以哦。”

轻轻的声音打破了沉默。

金发青年的手占有欲十足地搂住他的后腰，轻轻道：“如果莲先生想要做温室，那我就成为你的鲜花也可以哦。”他的呼吸拂在莲的耳畔低语，“在名为你的温室里面，让我绽放吧。”

说着，嘴唇就轻柔地覆了上来。

这是从未有过的一个温柔的深吻，像是温室的土壤中有什么破土萌芽了一般，莲的心中也在发生着巨变。

一边亲吻着坐在自己腿上的人，祥生一边攥住后腰的衣服，一点点抽出来。

亲昵的亲吻中混进了一丝莲的颤抖，那是祥生的手指抚摸在了他后腰上——不带任何隔阂。

他的注意力被那只在后腰作乱的手吸引了注意力。像是不满意他的走神，祥生温柔的吻忽然变得热切而浓稠，成功地让莲再也无暇顾及别的。

顺着后腰，那只手慢慢画着圈圈，方位却越来越往下。

指腹蹭着尾椎骨上薄薄的一层皮肤，亲昵描画，莲几乎是当下就浑身一个激灵，裤子前面也变得鼓鼓的，绷得难受。

舒服……太舒服了……

就像是返祖现象长出了一条狐狸尾巴，被人来回捋顺。

莲经常被人说有些狐狸长相，此时却感觉自己像是真真切切地长出来了一条尾巴，被人尽己所能地爱抚着。

……好过分！

但是很快，更加过分的触感来了。

金发青年的五指一同下潜，裹住了一边的臀肉，在磨蹭着尾椎骨的同时揉捏起来。

莲虽然醉醺醺地，但是还有着一点点本能的抗拒，衔着祥生柔软的嘴唇抗议：“不能在这里……”

金发青年在他唇角落下一连串的亲吻：“我不会在你酒醉不清醒的时候做什么的，只是让莲先生更加舒服一点……”

他没有食言，莲的裤子不知何时已经半褪到了腿根，祥生自己却始终没有脱自己的衣裤，只是把莲的后腰揽得更近了些，修长的手指试探性地在闭合的入口打转。

被情欲逼出的汗水让他的触碰变得没有了阻碍，即使一开始连第一个指节都探进得十分艰难，过分狭窄的腔道被周遭的肌肉箍成了不容入侵的秘所。

金发青年十分有耐心，他一边吻着一边用另一只手调整着莲的坐姿。在腰臀的曲线稍稍上扬的时候，手指也顺利地侵入了他的温室。

——滚烫的，湿热的，小嘴一样吸着他的指根。

但还不够！

温室里的花朵可是需要很多水分的呢。

那个掌控一切的开关在哪里呢？

他耐心地一点点探寻着，忽然，莲原本平稳的低声喘息里突然“啊”了一声。

短暂压抑，却尾音上扬。

“是这里吗？莲先生。”

莲已经完全把脸埋在了祥生的肩膀上，生理性的泪水把他的黑西服领子弄成皱巴巴的，嘴里除了“哈啊、嗯啊”的无意义呻吟再也发不出别的音节。

甚至连一句“亚达哟”都说不出来。

疯了，太舒服了，那种被掠夺一空，被掌控了一切的感觉，就像是身体也不是自己的了，好像有什么爽快到可怕的事情要不可抗拒地进入他的灵魂。

“啊……祥生……”莲脸埋在他颈侧，是咬着自己舌头才努力吐出几个字。

“嗯？”金发青年抱着下体裸露着坐在自己身上的男人，侧头看他的时候，手指却恶劣地还在抽顶不停。

莲被快感刺激的又差点说不出话来。

但是这句话不说他总觉得心里不平静：“我……我想亲亲你……”

即使是祥生也愣了一下，好一会儿才慢慢弯起了眼睛，深深地看着他：“只要是莲先生，随时都可以哦。”

话音刚落，莲的吻就如期而至，比黑夜里的大海还要汹涌澎湃。

破碎的“嗯……嗯”呻吟声吞没在唇齿之间。

随着祥生一句“不用刻意忍着哦，莲先生”，前列腺被肠壁里的手指顶到了极限，高高昂起的性器无法喷射，过分的快感让大量或白或透明的液体溢流了出来。

而这些尽数都蹭在了金发青年的裤子和小腹衬衫上。

“莲先生……流了好多呢……”他摸了一点白浊的液体，压低声音，“比早上在卫生间的时候射的多很多了，舒服吗？”

莲搂着祥生的脖子喘着气，上身衣服虽然乱，但还好都在，可是下身裤子却已经到了腿根。白皙紧实的臀瓣上还残留着揉捏之后的粉红色印子。

他搂着祥生脖子，还在余韵里，“很舒服。”

金发青年意外地发现莲比他想象的还要诚实，“那……喜欢吗？”

莲不说话了，但还是蹭着祥生颈窝的弧线使劲点点头。

这种回答方式……这下子轮到祥生说不出话来了，自己下意识地抱紧了他几分。

糟糕，舍不得放开手了。

“……是说，祥生你为什么对我做这些？”莲回过神来，看着自己弄脏的衣服，脸上一片窘迫，“还把衣服弄脏成了这个样子，得想办法遮住，或者洗干净。”

下一刻，祥生的动作将他定在了原地。

“不用，这个，就是我想请莲先生帮我的忙……”眉眼精致的金发青年看着自己手指上的白浊液体，微微眯起眼。

尾指划过唇边，留下一道不明显的白色干燥痕迹，其余指尖的却一点点舔去。

莲的视线被他微微探出的嫣红舌尖所吸引，后背蹿起一股火星，身体那部分活像踩了电门一样，似乎又想升旗了。

——不行不行，一天里再硬第三次要精尽而亡活活死在这里了！

莲连忙拉起自己的裤子穿好，按捺住欲望，就听到祥生一边弄乱他自己的衣领，一边低声说：“莲先生，外面的人好像又回来了，数到三，我就冲出去。莲先生趁他们不注意再离开。”

“真的假的？你这样……”莲还没说完，金发青年就一把拉开厕所隔间门锁，踉踉跄跄满脸慌张地冲了出去！

手还在裤子上蹭着什么。

透过门缝莲瞥到了他的动作，额角直跳：喂，那也是我的西裤吧！别乱蹭脏啊！虽然……也是我的东西……

刚走到卫生间外面的拐角，祥生果然就被本田的几个手下堵住了，不由分说地“请”到了本田的包间。

只是那个手下显然脸色不太好看，凑近本田康祐小声说了些什么。

“真的？山田你听到了？那个隔间里面传出了奇怪的声音？”本田放下指间的雪茄烟，眯起眼睛。

那个手下长着一张不苟言笑的脸，小声回答：“是的，老大，而且……我隐约听到有个很低哑的声音很隐忍地说了一句‘Ren’……”

这个，不正是这个金发青年名牌上的名字么？

本田的脸色一下子就变得很难看，再一仔细打量这个金发青年，果然看到他的衣服不似刚才平整，不仅皱皱的，裤子上还有些快要凝固的奇怪痕迹。

这时候，山田聡的一句话无异于落槌之音：“而且他好像洗过脸，只是下巴上好像还有一点没洗干净的精液痕迹。”这也是刚才他在离得近才看到的，包间这么暗的地方是看不出来的。

不管是被人强迫的，还是根本就是个小鸭子，本田对被人提前捷足先登的金发青年顿时没有了性趣，阴郁着脸挥挥手，就把人赶了出去。

他想了想，嘱咐山田聡：“等等，你去调查一下那个坏我好事的家伙是谁。”

交待中的本田，却完全没有注意金发青年是如何离开的，更没有注意到，他离开前悄无声息地做了什么。

……

“喂！回神了！”声音顿了顿，突然靠近，“莲先生！”

“哇啊！！”莲被这个称呼瞬间吓到叫了一声，回头才发现是草地稜之正在担心地看着他。

原来是草地君在叫他“莲先生”啊……

莲这才回过神来，对上草地担心的目光：“怎么了？你从厕所回来就怪怪的。”说着，草地稜之拉了拉靠在ktv沙发一边的金城碧海，“喂，Sukai，他们怎么回事？河野先生也是，一从卫生间回来就怪怪的……”

金城碧海一把捂住草地稜之的嘴：“他们没事。”至少可能不是坏事，各种层面上来说。

莲给了搭档一个“不用担心”的眼神，背过身来脑海里却充斥着刚才在厕所隔间里的一幕幕。

他不由得捂紧滚烫的脸颊。

能有什么事？……只是差点被那个金发的小妖精了吸干精气了……而已。


End file.
